


A Promise of Happy Ending

by happyendingexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, Bullying, HEA_2017, M/M, Self-Harm, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyendingexo/pseuds/happyendingexo
Summary: The one seated across Baekhyun in this blind date is his high school bully from 10 years ago.





	A Promise of Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #003**
> 
> **Warning(s):** Bullying, Mention of suicide, Self-harm
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The is a work of fiction. The names and images of the celebrities mentioned are borrowed and is not meant to represent the celebrities themselves. All original characters and plot belong to the author and is not to be reproduced and/or shared without written permission from the author. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** To dear prompter, you asked for Chanbaek in blind date with romance and some angst, yet I somehow turned this into a bit drama-ish, I hope you don't mind! About the enemies to lovers, I don't know whether it happened or not here? I didn't think it would turn out this way but actually I like it a lot though. To everyone reading this, please enjoy a few drops of ideas I managed to squeeze out of my head haha. Enjoy the happy ending and no more tears! Thanks for reading! And thanks for the mods for hosting a Happy Ending fest, we all need more love and happiness here in this world!

“Come on, Baekhyun! Give it a chance, please?”

He winces, massaging his temple while holding the phone up to his ear with his other hand. His friend has been so insistent about him going to a blind date.

“I don’t know, Jongdae. I’m not interested in getting into a relationship for now.”

“But you have been saying that certain sentence since a year ago, Baekhyun! Please? Do it for me?” Jongdae is downright begging now and Baekhyun should have recorded this as a blackmail material but he is not that mean. He sighs and thinks, well, to hell with it.

“Okay. But only for this time, you hear me?”

Jongdae is clapping at the background in the phone, making weird noises of happiness. Baekhyun can’t contain his own smile at the sounds. Jongdae has always acted more like a kid around him.

“Yes! I hear you loud and clear, Byun! Okay! I will tell my friend about it and I will tell you the next details once he gives me the news! Shit, I love you so much, my friend!” Jongdae exclaims with a loud laugh, cackling like a maniac before hanging the call up with another loud saying of ‘ _love ya!_ ’

Baekhyun shakes his head in disbelief, cannot find it in himself to believe that Jongdae is the same age as him. Is that how a male of twenty seven years old should act? Being that childish?

He puts his phone back on his desk, grabbing the previously abandoned papers back into his hands. Put aside of the whole blind date thing, he has work to do. It’s time for the briefing for his marketing team, it seems? Well, let’s go then. Baekhyun rises up from his seat, grabbing his jacket, before heading out of his office room. The nameplate has a writing of: _Baekhyun, Byun. Manager of Marketing._

In his whole twenty seven years of life, Baekhyun had gone out on dates a few times but he never really went past the second date. No one really clicked with him, so he sets the need of dating aside to focus more in his personal life and work hard. Some people and even some colleagues of his had tried hitting on him, asking him out for a date but Baekhyun had always refused to date the people around him, so there won’t be any hard feeling if it doesn’t work out.

He is not sure why Jongdae insists in setting him up in a blind date. Does he look so lonely and miserable that his friend is doing this? Well, whatever the reason is, Baekhyun’s sure Jongdae only means good.

 

 

***

 

 

So that’s how Baekhyun finds himself seated in the diner place at the time of eleven am on one fine Saturday, stirring onto his milk tea while waiting for the said blind date partner. Jongdae doesn’t give him any clue about the other person, only telling him that the male will be taller than him and will be wearing a formal navy blue shirt and black jeans. Nothing else is told to him so Baekhyun could only sit there and wait for his luck.

It takes another fifteen minutes for him to wait and fiddle with his phone, before suddenly he hears rushed footsteps coming closer towards him. Baekhyun readies himself to meet whoever his blind date is, preparing a smile to greet him.

“I-I’m sorry I was late,” the male gasps for breath, evident that he has been running here, while settling down onto the seat across him.

Baekhyun gives the male a concerned look, before the male is bending his head down while trying to catch his breathing back. “I was stuck in traffic and there was—”

The male stops talking and Baekhyun feels his own smile drops off of his face.

No one says anything for quite sometimes as they dwell in the past that is still haunting them even until this very second. It’s been ten years, but the flashes of past are still so clear as if it happened yesterday.

Baekhyun stares in disbelief, because from millions of males in this whole world, his blind date is his high school bully?

 

 

***

 

 

He was sixteen. It was the fragile state of age where he didn’t know what he liked or what he should avoid of. Baekhyun was still the fragile little sixteen years old boy, having just moved into the new town with his parents because of their work.

Baekhyun had always been a boy who kept everything to himself. He didn’t talk much and he didn’t look at people in their eyes. He didn’t have that many friends and he had such a low self esteem.

He looked easy. That was why he got bullied in the first place. He was the new student who was weird and strange, always looking down to his feet and always being so timid and shy.

The first time he got bullied, it was only childish mocks like weird, strange, nerd, and idiot.

The next time, he got a push on his shoulder.

It grew from push to leg trip. Then he got his hair yanked. He was the subject of his bullies’ laughter.

At first, Baekhyun tried to ignore them. He thought that they would grow bored in picking on him because he didn’t show any response and they would possibly leave him alone. He didn’t expect them to raise the difficulty of their game to that extent.

He remembered Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol, the leader of the bully. He was a towering boy, the same age as Baekhyun himself, but poised with power and arrogance. Baekhyun always looked away whenever their eyes met. He didn’t want to anger the taller boy even further.

Chanyeol had always the one who ordered the other boys to pick on Baekhyun. He told the boys to grab Baekhyun’s bag and to pour the things to the ground. He told the boys to grab Baekhyun’s hair and to yank him down to their feet. He told the boy to hit Baekhyun’s head and to spit on him.

It was nasty, but Baekhyun couldn’t do anything. People would think about why he didn’t stand up for himself. In his head, hanging on and going through this was some sort of standing up for himself, that was what Baekhyun thought.

The bullies got even worsen. They didn’t leave him alone like how he predicted they would be. They got rougher, manhandling him to the back of gym building, making him their punching bag.

Eventually, Baekhyun gave up.

It was when he was seventeen that Baekhyun finally felt like he had enough of the bully. He got into the restroom, locking himself in one of the stalls before the bully could get to him. They banged on the door, laughing at his attempt to escape from them.

Baekhyun pulled out the cutter from his bag. He had planned everything. He would die here so they wouldn’t be able to run after him anymore.

_Slice. Slice. Slice._

His eyes got dark and he temporarily shut them down to rest. The cutter clattered down to the restroom tiles, followed by the gush of his blood.

He heard some loud noises and when Baekhyun opened his eyes for the last time before going back to his deep sleep, he saw a terrified look on Park Chanyeol’s face.

That was the last time he had ever saw the taller boy.

 

 

***

 

 

His mouth hangs open in disbelief. There are so images flashing in his head about hits, mocks, and name calls, but Baekhyun shakes them off of his head and keeps a strong gaze.

“This is ridiculous.” He mutters under his breath, rising up from the seat and heading out of the diner place.

“W-Wait!” He can hear Chanyeol’s voice just fine, heaving a few steps away from his back. Baekhyun ignores him though, he doesn’t have the time to listen to another round of name calling. Instead of accepting it like he used to do, Baekhyun would prefer to stand up for himself and leave the bully alone.

He can’t get to Baekhyun anymore. Baekhyun is strong now; he won’t let people step on him again.

“Uh, p-please wait—”

Baekhyun ignores him.

“H-Hear me out please! I don’t mean harm I just—” Chanyeol’s voice sounds distant, followed by the dull noise of something thudding. Baekhyun would have turned his head if it’s anyone else, but it’s Chanyeol so no.

He sprints towards the parking lot, unlocking his car right at the time Chanyeol finds him there.

“B-Baekhyun! Please!” Chanyeol’s voice is heaving and Baekhyun goes into his car, driving away from the place. He steals a glance to the rearview mirror, staring at the sight of Chanyeol’s slumped figure watching his car drives away from him.

Baekhyun’s eyes flick back to the road.

 

 

 

He really doesn’t expect to meet Chanyeol again, moreover to have him as his blind date partner. As soon as he arrives at his flat, Jongdae is calling. Wow, that’s fast.

“Hello?” He says, putting the call into the loudspeaker while heading to his closet to pick on a comfortable t-shirt to wear.

“Baekhyun! Where are you right now?”

“Home.” He mutters, throwing the sweater into the laundry basket and pulling the t-shirt down over his head. He can hear Jongdae’s sigh.

“Why did you leave?”

“How do you know I left?” He asks back, lifting an eyebrow.

“Your blind date called my friend and my friend called me. I don’t know what happened, but why did you leave him alone? You guys don’t even seem to start warming up yet?”

“Things happened, Jongdae. I don’t like him so I left.” Baekhyun says, rounding into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Jongdae sighs into the phone, grunting. “But you promised me!”

“I only promised you to go to the blind date, Jongdae. I didn’t promise in making an effort with whoever the blind date is.” He states as a matter of fact. Jongdae keeps on sighing.

“I don’t know why you insist in staying single, Baekhyun. I’m just trying to help you.”

Baekhyun massages his temple. “I know that. I appreciate your effort to help, Jongdae, I really do. But I’m just not interested in this whole relationship thing just yet. I hope you understand.”

Jongdae goes silent for a few seconds before he sighs. “Okay. Okay, I get it.”

“Thanks, Jongdae-yah.” Baekhyun smiles into the phone.

 

 

***

 

 

It doesn’t happen so soon, but two weeks after that blind date fiasco, Baekhyun gets a new text message from an unknown sender in his phone.

_Hello, Baekhyun. I’m sorry to disturb, but this is Chanyeol. Can we talk?_

He freezes, eyes reading the text over and over again in hope that he reads everything wrong. Did he just get a text message from Park Chanyeol?

It takes only five minutes of him staring at his phone until another text comes right up.

_Please? I just want to talk?_

Is this for real? Why would Park Chanyeol want to talk to him?

_I don’t mean any harm, Baekhyun. I just want to tell about some things that I’ve been dying to say. Please, pretty please?_

This is strange. Really strange. The Park Chanyeol in his memory never begged. The bully was always the one with the upper hand. He never wanted to show his fear, laughing at every single thing he did to Baekhyun, and never had he seemed to be this laid back. It feels like he is losing that arrogance, but Baekhyun can’t say that at the least. He wouldn’t know if Park Chanyeol is actually planning something sick again.

But then, he wouldn’t be begging to meet you like this, Baekhyun. He hears his own self saying in his head. Park Chanyeol, the one who had never begged and stuttered, did the both of acts during that time Baekhyun left him in the diner place. He could still remember Chanyeol’s face back then; so pitiful and frowning as if he is troubled.

Baekhyun gets another text of: _Please give me answer, please, please?_

He sighs and goes to type. When and where

The reply comes almost directly, his phone buzzing a few times and surprising him with it.

_Thank you! If you don’t mind, how about tomorrow at the same place as before? I will just reserve a room._

_Thank you, Baekhyun!_

_I can’t say enough of thank you! I will see you tomorrow, if you don’t mind! ^^_

Baekhyun stares at the three consecutive texts. It’s… weird.

Park Chanyeol is seriously weird.

 

 

***

 

 

It happens to be another Saturday. Baekhyun parks his car on the very same spot to two weeks ago and he glances around the place. As much as he doesn’t want to see Chanyeol, he is not the one to go back on his own promise so he settles to come and see what the male has to say.

He walks towards the reserved room, pondering why Chanyeol would reserve a room. Why wouldn’t they stay at the outside table so everyone can see them?

The waiter opens the door for him and Baekhyun finds Chanyeol is already sitting there, looking up with hopeful eyes when he notices that Baekhyun is there.

“B-Baekhyun!” Chanyeol calls in disbelief, a small and relieved smile spreading across his face.

Baekhyun gives him a nod of acknowledge before heading to the seat across the one Chanyeol is seated on. The taller male keeps staring at him, the look in his eyes shows how much he has been waiting for his moment and how much he still can’t believe this happening.

“H-Hello, Baekhyun. It’s… been a long time.” Chanyeol mutters slowly, scratching onto the side of his cheek.

With his eyes narrowed, Baekhyun folds his arms in front of his chest. “Say what you want to say. I don’t have that much time to hear you beat around the bush.”

Chanyeol gulps nervously; Baekhyun can see that. But why? Why would Chanyeol be so nervous over a talk? Why would he look so weak, as if he is scared of Baekhyun? Shouldn’t it be the opposite?

“I… I just want to meet you directly and,” Chanyeol pauses, gulping again, “and I want to apologize for… everything I did to you.”

Baekhyun’s eyebrow twitches. Oh.

“I know it was so b-bad…but I didn’t expect… _that_ to happen and… and I didn’t mean to g-go that far. I just, um, just—”

“Are you done with your shit?” Baekhyun cuts him off, completely shutting the taller male up. Chanyeol looks wide eyed at him, shocked.

Baekhyun scoffs, “What do you think you are doing? You? Apologizing? Is this some kind of game to you? A new one, huh?”

Chanyeol hangs his head down, his mouth keeps mumbling softly. Baekhyun can’t even control himself anymore. Ten years of pent up frustration and anger take over himself and before he knows it, he is sprouting everything.

“You bullied me because I was weak, Chanyeol. That one was certainly not funny.” Baekhyun grits his teeth, his fists tight on top of the table. “You bullied me for fun, you laughed into my face. And now you want to say sorry, apologize to me? Do you think life is that easy?”

The taller male says nothing. Baekhyun takes that as his cue to continue.

“I was hurt. And I was angry. But I couldn’t do anything. You and your boys ganged up on me. You tortured me, making it looks so light when in reality, you were playing with my mentality! Is that funny to you?” He asks, fuming.

Chanyeol shakes his head, eyes still directed down in shame.

“You want to say sorry to me, sure, that’s your choice. But it’s also my choice whether to forgive you or to let you live down the guilt. You were saying that you didn’t expect that to happen. Of course! You wouldn’t expect to find me killing myself in the restroom stall! Is that why you are here? Because you can’t take the guilt eating you from the inside?”

He heaves, panting for speaking out everything that is in his head. Now that everything is out, he feels lighter. He pats his chest to breath, calming himself down to not make a scene worse than this one.

“Okay. I’m done.” He says again, softer and normal in tone.

Actually, he expects to see an equally fuming Chanyeol getting offended and maybe even would backhand him, but he seriously doesn’t expect to hear the sniffles coming from the taller male. Baekhyun looks up in alarm, jaws hanging open as he hears Chanyeol crying.

Park Chanyeol. _Crying_.

“H-Hey,” he calls, lips curling up into an awkward smile. Chanyeol keeps his head down, his shoulders shaking as he seems to be trying to tone down his sobbing. Baekhyun shakes his head in disbelief. This world is crazy.

Baekhyun rises up from his seat, dragging the chair to Chanyeol’s side before he sits beside him. “Hey, a-are you seriously crying?”

Chanyeol doesn’t answer him and keeps crying, tears dropping down to his blue slacks and hands coming up to cover his eyes. Baekhyun instinctively brings up a hand, patting the taller male on his shoulder to calm him down.

“There, there. Don’t cry anymore.” Baekhyun finds himself whispering, as if he is consoling a little child crying. This is impossible. The hard and arrogant Park Chanyeol is crying? Because of his little outburst? He shakes his head in disbelief.

It feels like their characters are swapped. It used to be Chanyeol speaking down to him, looking at him in the eyes, and rendering him speechless. Now that it’s switched like this, Baekhyun can’t wrap his head around it.

Eventually, Chanyeol’s sobbing slowly does down. He looks up with his eyes red and swollen, making the little sympathy in Baekhyun’s heart to be awakened.

“I know t-this is too late,” Chanyeol whispers hoarsely and Baekhyun keeps rubbing his back to calm him down, “but w-would you give me a chance to redeem myself? I want to make it up to you, all about it.”

The stare in Chanyeol’s eyes is honest. When Baekhyun takes a long time in answering, Chanyeol talks again to continue, “Also… I want to take you out for a date.” He whispers lowly.

Baekhyun lifts his head up in surprise, clearly not expecting it at all. Yes, he gets that Chanyeol wants to apologize but he can’t believe that the taller male would want to ask him out for a date.

“Why?” That’s the only answer that he could utter out. There’s a shy expression on Chanyeol’s face, completely different to himself all those years back.

“I… I have always liked you,” he mutters softly, almost hesitating, “I wanted to get close to you and to have your attention when we were in high school but,” he pauses, shrugging guiltily, “I guess I took the wrong way to show it.”

Baekhyun’s hand movement falters. “I don’t know,” he utters slowly, having mixed thoughts in his head.

Chanyeol bends his head down. “It’s okay. You don’t have to agree, you know?” He gives Baekhyun a smile to assure him. But Baekhyun can’t find it in himself to smile back. He feels like he should agree.

“But,” Baekhyun starts again and takes Chanyeol’s attention back to him, “it won’t hurt to try, so I guess I’m agreeing to this.”

He swears he can see Chanyeol’s eyes shine in happiness and somewhat in hope.

“Really?” The taller male asks, every single trace of him being a crybaby a while ago disappears. Baekhyun feels a smile tugging on the corner of his lips. “Yeah.”

 

 

***

 

 

For the first time in a while, Baekhyun feels nervous over choosing an outfit. Jongdae is laughing on his bed, enjoying his clear distress in mixing his favorite skinny jeans with the many of his fashionable shirt.

“You are supposed to help me, not laughing at me!” Baekhyun hisses, throwing the uncoordinated shirt to the unsuspecting face of Jongdae. He hears his friend’s muffled laugh.

“I can’t get over the fact that you are going on a date after, what, a year and you are stressing over your outfit? Seriously, Baekhyun, you would look good to wear nothing. Your date will be delighted.”

The slightest blush covers Baekhyun’s cheeks and he huffs. “That’s ridiculous. Get out if you are not going to help me!” He pouts. Jongdae climbs down from his bed, heading to his closet and digging for a certain shirt. He puts it on Baekhyun’s body and nods his head in approval.

“Be confident, Baekhyun. You can wear an outfit made of potato sack and I’m sure your date would still appreciate your presence. He is someone I chose well, after all.”

Baekhyun narrows his eyes on him. “About that. How did you choose him?”

Jongdae laughs lightly. “You remember my college friend Kyungsoo? Well, he asked me on the other day about finding someone single because he couldn’t see his friend moping over like a sad puppy. And I guess it’s destiny for you to know the guy as well.”

Baekhyun purses his lips, thinking deep. Jongdae pats his cheek. “Go change!”

 

 

***

 

 

Chanyeol is waiting on a café, looking hopeful and delighted when Baekhyun arrives. As he gets closer, the smile on Chanyeol’s face grows wider and who is Baekhyun to deny the beauty of that smile?

“I thought you won’t be coming.” Chanyeol says lowly, fiddling with his fingers. Baekhyun narrows his eyes on him. “I’m not the one to go back on my words.”

Chanyeol nods slightly, silently agreeing to that. He doesn’t say anything else and instead, waits for Baekhyun’s next words, as if he is afraid. Baekhyun has to admit that he is not used with this kind of image coming from Chanyeol. The Chanyeol he knows used to be one that was poised with strength and never one to look down.

He doesn’t like this one bit. He doesn’t like the hesitance in Chanyeol’s every gesture.

“So,” Baekhyun starts after clearing his throat, “What are you doing?”

Chanyeol gives him a shy smile. “I’m working as an interior designer now. Working from home makes me comfortable.”

Baekhyun frowns. “An interior designer?”

At Chanyeol’s nod, he notices the taller male’s fingers picking at the napkin. Such a timid gesture coming from the male who was once his bully.

Well, Baekhyun can’t say the same. He is putting a wall around himself and he is being very careful around Chanyeol. He can’t trust him just yet. After all, they have just finished their whole bad past a week ago. He is not one to jump into a quick conclusion and believe blindly over what Chanyeol had told him before.

“Can we… do this again?” Chanyeol asks softly, looking up from the curtain of his bangs once they stand outside of the café. Baekhyun stares at the taller male.

“Sure. Text me when you have the next plan ready.”

The smile Chanyeol gives him makes him quite happy.

 

 

***

 

 

The next time they go to a date, it’s for a dinner date. Chanyeol gives him a bright smile and Baekhyun finds himself replying it back with one of his own. They get into a nice mood, talking and chatting like two old friends catching up with each other’s life.

Chanyeol finds out that Baekhyun is working as a marketing manager and he claps his hands at that. Baekhyun smiles bashfully.

He can conclude that this second date is successful. They have already put aside their resentment and anger. Words flow out smoother than he expects.

He grows out of his walls, opening up to answer Chanyeol’s every shy question. He can also notice that Chanyeol is trying his best to make Baekhyun feels comfortable around him, choosing the right words, and being so attentive to every single thing Baekhyun tells him. Despite still being so scared of making mistakes, Chanyeol has grown braver to start up a new topic with him.

 

 

***

 

 

Third date comes in the next two days because Baekhyun takes a day off. Chanyeol is happy to know that Baekhyun is the one to initiate the date plan. They go to the movie theater to watch this movie that Baekhyun has been dying to watch. He forgets to ask whether Chanyeol would be comfortable with the movie’s genre but all he gets is a wide smile from the taller male.

They share the popcorn and share some whispers during the movie showing, laughing at the comedies together. Baekhyun can sit very close to Chanyeol without having to flinch away. Chanyeol doesn’t have to carefully choose the polite words just to joke around.

 

 

***

 

 

The arcade is the destination for their next date. Baekhyun runs happily because it’s been a while since the last time he went to the arcade. They play for quite a good time, nudging each other on the ribs when they miss the shot in the game.

Chanyeol manages to win a stuffed toy and Baekhyun claps his hands in surprise. He gets the said stuffed toy though, with a blushing Chanyeol handing it to him. Baekhyun grins and thanks him, hugging the fluff to his chest.

They walk around the arcade, talking about what they are planning to do next. Chanyeol seems to be very open about what he is thinking as he talks with wide and extra gestures, supported by his hands here and there. Baekhyun nods in affirmation to whatever idea Chanyeol is saying, and is about to reprimand Chanyeol about seeing around and not bumping to someone, when Chanyeol yelps when he indeed bumps into someone.

“I-I’m sorry!” He squeaks, bowing apologetically to the person.

“Oh? Who is this?” The person talks, causing the both of them to look up. The person seems foreign yet so familiar.

Baekhyun notices Chanyeol taking a step back.

“Isn’t this the great leader of the century, Park Chanyeol? You forgot me already, don’t you? It’s me! Your right hand, Hojin.” The person says with a wicked smile. Baekhyun snaps his head. Yeah, he remembers this person. He was once in the bully group, the second in command whenever Chanyeol was bullying him in high school.

“And who is this again? The poor little Byun bitch?”

Baekhyun feels his anger rises up on the back of his neck. Chanyeol is stepping back, obviously afraid in facing his old friend.

“I don’t think you would step that low in befriending the low life, Chanyeol. I was so wrong.” Hojin says, smacking his lips to mock them in a nonchalant way. Baekhyun grips onto his fist, holding himself back from throwing a punch over the real low life’s face.

Hojin steps closer to whisper to the silent Chanyeol. “Are you fucking him? Is that it?”

Baekhyun has enough of this. He steps closer, pushing the male on his chest and standing right in front of Chanyeol to shield him. He can see both Chanyeol and Hojin are surprised by his sudden move.

“I don’t know what your problem is, but I suggest you stay away from him.” Baekhyun glares at him. He can feel Chanyeol’s hand gripping onto the back of his shirt.

“Wow, it’s impressive! The poor little Byun is standing up for you, Chanyeol! You two must be fucking!” Cue the mocking laugh.

Baekhyun gives him a glare that shows him he is not affected. It’s clear that Hojin is annoyed by his lack of response.

“Stay away while I’m still playing nice.” Baekhyun warns. Hojin chuckles mockingly. “Or what? What are you going to do? Play your suicidal card again?”

Wow. That’s low.

Baekhyun chuckles at that. “I might be suicidal once in my life,” he steps closer to invade the person’s personal space, “but I made it back alive and I’m living my life way more successful and better than you.” He digs his finger on the male’s chest, “You, who are living but has no use in this world. _Low life_ , you say? It’s _you_.”

His words surprise everyone, including himself. He doesn’t expect to utter such harsh words but surprisingly it makes him feels so much better. He defends himself, wait, not only himself but he is defending Chanyeol too. It’s very satisfying.

He can see that Hojin doesn’t have anything else to say before the male spins on his heels to leave. Baekhyun can feel a triumphant smile creeping on his face. He feels oddly happy.

Chanyeol tugs onto his shirt, making him turns around to see him. The taller male looks up from under his eyelashes. “Thank you… for standing up for me.” He mutters softly, giving Baekhyun a small smile. Baekhyun gazes down to the timid hand gripping onto his shirt and he grabs it, clasping his palm around Chanyeol’s wrist.

“Let’s get some ice cream.” Baekhyun says, giving him a smile before tugging him towards the ice cream stall.

They get an ice cream for their own. Baekhyun keeps giving side glances to a silent Chanyeol who is licking his ice cream soullessly. He stops Chanyeol when the male is about to lick again.

“Why were you so afraid earlier?” He asks out of curiosity.

Chanyeol stares at him before bringing his gaze down. “I was… kinda afraid that it might haunt you again. I admit that what I had done to you was very low, very cruel, and I’m sincerely sorry about that, Baekhyun. I just don’t want to hurt you again and I… I just simply am afraid with my past. I don’t really want to be reminded of it.”

The silent confession stuns Baekhyun. He doesn’t expect to hear Chanyeol being so afraid about what he had done.

He reaches for Chanyeol’s hand, giving it a squeeze. When Chanyeol looks up from his lap, Baekhyun gives him a lopsided smile.

“Don’t be afraid, Chanyeol. I…” He pauses, getting mixed feelings in his head but who is he to lie to himself? “I forgive you already.” He states slowly, feeling a certain burden is lifted off of his chest.

Chanyeol’s eyes flash in shock and happiness. It takes a while but then a happy smile crosses over the taller male’s face. Baekhyun feels extremely happy seeing that.

 

 

***

 

 

For the date this time, Baekhyun chooses to have a home date to avoid any encounter like the previous one. The mood is already good and they get comfortable to each other already, he doesn’t need another evil to come and ruin their steady pace.

He texted his address to Chanyeol alongside with the invitation for the next date three days ago. The reply he got from Chanyeol is enough to tell how happy the taller male is.

Baekhyun reads over the DVDs cover to find the right movie. He plans a home movie date for them to relax and to escape from the world. It will be just the two of them, bonding with takeout food and cola, with the action movie in the background.

The door is knocked and Baekhyun puts the DVD back to the coffee table. He pads to the door, opening it and finding a smiling Chanyeol holding onto two plastic bags.

“I bought pizza and chicken. I hope you don’t mind?” Chanyeol says with a smile. Baekhyun nods, letting him in and closing the door back.

“Settle down and choose whatever movie you prefer. I will be right back.” Baekhyun pats him on his arm before heading to the kitchen to grab cups and plates. When he is back, Chanyeol is frowning at two different DVDs in his hands and it makes him laughs.

“Stop frowning!”

“I can’t decide,” Chanyeol mutters dejectedly. Baekhyun rolls his eyes in amusement, “Well, don’t choose because we can watch both!”

They settle on the couch, sipping onto the cola and commenting on the opening theme song. The box of chicken is opened and Baekhyun side glances at Chanyeol, watching the slow pace of the taller male nipping onto the crunchy treat. It makes him smiles and he gazes back to the movie.

The movie is halfway when Baekhyun realizes the gap between the two of them. It’s a moderate gap for two people watching a movie, but for Baekhyun, it’s still too far. Sure, they are still in dating pace, but he gets too comfortable with Chanyeol already and he doesn’t want to create another unimportant space between them. Besides, the sweater Chanyeol is wearing looks so comfortable to cuddle into.

With that in mind, Baekhyun scoots closer, putting the TV remote away before leaning his head down onto Chanyeol’s shoulder. He can feel Chanyeol freezing posture and he understands that, because they both had a bad past between them, but Baekhyun is willing to change that.

“Relax, Chanyeol.” He mutters softly, slipping an arm between Chanyeol’s back and the couch, to give the other a side hug while burying his face deeper into the taller male’s shoulder. Eventually Chanyeol relaxes and slumps back against him, and Baekhyun smiles int the sweater.

The credit is rolling up the screen when they put the empty cup of cola back to the table. Baekhyun keeps his eyes on Chanyeol, having this question on the tip of his tongue.

“Chanyeol, can I ask you something?”

“Sure. What is it?”

He is hesitant to start, afraid that he might cross some lines, but it’s been bugging his mind for so long. “Why did you change so much?”

Chanyeol’s smile drops from his face. He gazes down, staring absentmindedly at his unruly nail cut. Baekhyun opens his mouth to apologize for being insensitive, but Chanyeol has already started talking.

“I… I found you that day, in the restroom.” He starts slowly and Baekhyun doesn’t need any more words to understand which _day_ Chanyeol is talking about.

“I didn’t mean to cause so much trouble at that day but the boys were excited to… crush you. You ran away and they ran after you almost immediately and you locked yourself in the stall.” Chanyeol gulps down his nervous feeling. “They left you alone after they realized that you weren’t going to come out anytime soon. I just… stood there, not knowing what to do. I wanted to call for you and to coax you out of there, but I was afraid that you would be scared to know I was there so I didn’t say anything.”

Baekhyun remembers it as if it was yesterday’s event.

“I was thinking on how to talk to you with a different voice so you wouldn’t know it was me… but I saw blood seeping out from the door gap and I ran out to find a teacher.”

Chanyeol is shaking as he tells everything.

“They tried to kick the door down and after they did, you had already passed out. I was… terrified. They took you out of the restroom to stop your bleeding but I… I couldn’t move away from the sight of your blood. And the cutter. It was all too overwhelming.”

By then a sob rips out of Chanyeol’s mouth and Baekhyun looks up at him in alarm. He doesn’t expect Chanyeol to be crying this badly while speaking about their past.

“I- I was scared. I almost killed you. I almost killed someone and… and I didn’t know what to do!” Chanyeol grunts, “I wanted to help you but I didn’t know. You hated me so much, I was sure of that. I wanted to change, but you weren’t there anymore. You dropped out and then I didn’t have any news about you. I was clueless.”

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun calls softly, trying to wipe his tears away. Chanyeol shakes terribly. “I wanted to change. I didn’t know where you were going. I told my mom about me bullying a kid in school and she cried so much. I told her I was scared, I was terrified, and I wanted to change. I didn’t want to be me any longer.”

“It’s okay, it’s okay. You can stop.” Baekhyun caresses his head, feeling bad to make Chanyeol cry again.

“My mom put me into a therapy and I had the session every week with the physiatrist. It was hard at first, because I kept crying and passing out, but I got better. It was something that I should have faced from a long time but I took it on the wrong way and lashed out on you.”

Baekhyun’s eyebrows furrow. “What do you mean?”

“I… My dad used to do it to my mom, you know?”

He freezes. “What?”

“My dad beat my mom. He told us to never be weak. That I should be stronger than people, so people wouldn’t dare to step on me. He called us weak for having feelings. We had to stay strong and had to have the upper hand in every situation. I grew up with that theory in my head and then… I saw you. And I felt something. I wanted to be your friend and all, but my dad’s words kept ringing in my head and I started bullying you. I’m sorry.”

Baekhyun is shocked to hear that. He thought Chanyeol was just one rebellious kid who was spoiled and acted like he owned the world. He never thought Chanyeol would have such thought in his head.

“I know it was so wrong and that I couldn’t blame anyone, but I really didn’t mean that far, Baekhyun. I didn’t know you would even try to… do _that_. I got healed and I got back up to my feet, but I couldn’t shake the image of your blood away from my head. I was afraid that I would make the same mistake again. I was really afraid, I was afraid that people would point their finger on me. I locked myself at home and I chose a job that I could do without going out.”

Then Chanyeol lifts his head up, his eyes full of tears and face red. Baekhyun feels his heart lurching in pain.

“I’m sorry, Baekhyun. For everything I put you through. I really didn’t mean to make you kill yourself. I was just afraid. I was a coward. I _am_ a coward.”

Baekhyun feels tears pooling in his eyelids. He wipes the tears from Chanyeol’s face away, holding his head dearly.

“It’s okay. I understand. It’s okay.”

Chanyeol keeps crying, muttering apologies again and again. Baekhyun shakes his head, giving him a shaky smile.

“It’s all in the past, Chanyeol. I forgive you, so you should forgive yourself too. Don’t let your past control your head. Don’t let it consume you. Be yourself and no more fear. Okay?”

Baekhyun waits patiently until Chanyeol’s tears become little sniffles. He hums, trying to coax a response from the taller male, until Chanyeol looks up and nods his head. He wipes their tears dry and Chanyeol gives him one smile that is so sincere, as if he is free and happy.

“Okay. Thank you so much, Baekhyun.” He whispers softly, smiling so bright that Baekhyun finds himself staring for a bit too long.

It’s too beautiful. Chanyeol is beautiful.

Baekhyun leaps forward and plants a soft kiss on Chanyeol’s mouth. He can hear Chanyeol’s breath hitched in surprise.

“I want to give us a chance.” Baekhyun whispers softly, still holding onto Chanyeol’s face with his two hands. “I want us to heal each. Can we do that, Chanyeol?

Chanyeol’s face is red in embarrassment and he is stuttering for some words. Baekhyun laughs at that, reaching up to kiss him again. Chanyeol gives in, kissing him back and getting relaxed.

“Can we, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asks again, for sure.

Chanyeol gives him a smile. “Yes.” They cuddle on the couch, watching on the next movie while stealing kisses on every five seconds.

 

 

***

 

 

Ever since that talk, Baekhyun notices that Chanyeol has gained back his composure. He is still ever so careful with how he talks, but he no longer shies away as if Baekhyun will get mad at him. Baekhyun pecks his cheek as a reward.

They go for lots of dates; you can say that they have dates almost everyday. Sometimes they have sleep over; sometimes they go on a short trip together. Baekhyun has a vacant space in Chanyeol’s closet for the clothes he left there and Chanyeol gets a space on Baekhyun’s working desk to put his laptop and interior thingies.

They don’t hold back. They hug and they hold hands whenever they want. They kiss every single time. Baekhyun often traces a hand along Chanyeol’s chest, biting down his lip while faking a growl. He enjoys Chanyeol’s dumbfounded expression when he does that. Chanyeol sometimes, when he is brave enough, touches Baekhyun on his hip and squeezes the flesh, slowly trailing down to the start of his bottom.

It’s nice. There is no more space between them. They get along so well; they get very comfortable around each other. Baekhyun gets his daily supply of kisses and he gives Chanyeol his daily supply of warm hugs. They are there for each other. Baekhyun sometimes imagines a life without Chanyeol in it and he shivers at the thought of that. He can’t do it. Chanyeol has become a part of his life that he can’t help but wants to have more and more.

They are in this deep.

Baekhyun goes to meet Chanyeol’s mom at one time, getting a tight hug from the woman and listening to her sobbing thankfully for making her son better. Chanyeol panics when his mother cries and Baekhyun laughs at him, telling him to sit still while he himself will tend to the woman. They have a heartwarming family dinner, speaking about every single thing and ending the night with a happy laughter.

When it’s Chanyeol’s turn to meet Baekhyun’s parents, he pales and has to go back and forth to the bathroom because he feels his upset stomach is reacting. Baekhyun laughs in amusement at the nervous gesture but he assures Chanyeol that his parents will love him no matter what. Sure enough, they love Chanyeol and welcome him to the family, although it takes quite a time with Baekhyun’s dad because the old man is glaring at Chanyeol for the whole lunch time. In the end, Chanyeol sits with his dad at the terrace and talks man to man. They get back home with a pack of homemade food from Baekhyun’s mom.

They also meet their friends, the ones responsible in this whole blind date fiasco. Without them, they wouldn’t be able to get together. Chanyeol keeps bowing thankfully to Jongdae, telling his appreciation for helping him meet Baekhyun again. Baekhyun rolls his eyes, tired of telling Chanyeol to stop that flattering Jongdae, and he sits with Kyungsoo to talk about life. Kyungsoo gives him a heartwarming talk about ‘please take care of Chanyeol, he is a really dear friend to me and I don’t want to see him being lonely ever again’, in which Baekhyun gives him a firm nod.

When they are in the confines of home, they kiss a lot. Baekhyun often finds himself attacking Chanyeol whenever he is smiling or laughing, because he is the prettiest like that. Chanyeol often corners Baekhyun into a round of heavy make out when Baekhyun is out of the shower.

They hardly get any further than kisses though. Chanyeol is always so gentle and careful around him, not wanting to make another mistake. Baekhyun keeps telling him that they are okay now, he doesn’t have to worry about anything, but Chanyeol just pecks his cheek to silence him.

Now it’s their dinner for their six months anniversary, Baekhyun gives Chanyeol the go signal of being intimate. They are no longer shy teenagers wanting to lose their first time; they are not adults with lots of impending desires for each other.

Baekhyun throws Chanyeol onto the bed, reclaiming his mouth for another bruising kiss. He hears Chanyeol’s groan and he feels warm palms cupping onto his bottom through his trousers. After a moment of tongues wrestling and rough grinding, Chanyeol flips them around and towers on top of him with eyes clouded in lust. Baekhyun grins triumphantly, panting.

They pull every single fabric disturbing their skin contact. When Chanyeol’s mouth lands onto his neck and sucks on the skin, Baekhyun mewls like a little kitten being pet. He runs his hands all over Chanyeol’s chest, flicking his nipples and caressing his taut stomach. When his hand comes to grip onto the taller male’s hard erection, he giggles at Chanyeol’s weak grunts.

Chanyeol cants his hips into his hand, groaning and calling for his name. Baekhyun lies there beneath him, watching him being pleasured with his chest full of affection. He brings a hand up, cupping Chanyeol’s face and caressing his cheek with his thumb. Chanyeol leans down to kiss him on his mouth again.

Baekhyun cries out when lips touch every single corner of his skin. Chanyeol gives extra attention on his chest, flicking the light brown nub with utmost care while hands caressing his hips and down to his thighs. Head dips down in between his legs, making him cries loudly at the pleasure.

They fumble around for a while, touching, nipping, kissing, stretching, before finally Chanyeol eases himself into him. Baekhyun arches his back, clutching him down to his chest while breathing heavily. Chanyeol can’t stop asking for his wellbeing, apologizing for the pain he inflicts to him. Baekhyun slams his mouth against his own.

They move, slow at first and then picking up the pace on each passing minute. Chanyeol’s hands on his hips are in securing grip, controlling the pace of their unity while Baekhyun runs his fingers all over the taller male’s messy locks. Hitches and bouncy moans leave his mouth while Chanyeol grinds into him, smiling breathlessly at his pleasured expression.

Baekhyun feels it than he hears it. Chanyeol buries his face into his neck, mouthing the words over and over again. Affection brims in Baekhyun’s eyes and he nods his head, showing Chanyeol that he hears, he knows. He clutches his lover down, pressing his mouth against the taller male’s ear to whisper a soft but firm ‘I love you too’.

Chanyeol is watching his face intently when Baekhyun comes untouched to his abdomen, gasping for air and clamping down tightly on him. Not even once Chanyeol darts his eyes away, he keeps focusing on the various expression Baekhyun is making. Baekhyun opens his eyes and smiles up to his lover, coaxing him to let everything go. Chanyeol grunts, hips stilling while he reaches his upmost climax.

No more words are shared in between them. When Baekhyun sees Chanyeol’s smile, he smiles back. When Chanyeol’s eyes catch the sight of scars on Baekhyun’s wrist, his eyes turn dull and somber. Baekhyun is quick to pull him down for another kiss that assures him that he is okay now, he is healing, they are healing, and nothing else can separate them.

Chanyeol whispers a soft and sleepy ‘I love you’ before dozing off completely on top of Baekhyun’s chest. Baekhyun watches with a fond smile, keeping his eyes on his baby-like lover. He plants a soft kiss on his messy hair, carding his fingers along his back and patting him lovingly.

 

 

***

 

 

It’s after their ninth month of being together. They celebrated it with a romantic dinner a week ago and ended the night with a passionate love making until the sun had risen.

It’s supposed to be their home date today and the original plan is at twelve in the afternoon so they can have lunch together. It’s ten minutes to one and Chanyeol is still nowhere in sight. Baekhyun grows worried as he keeps calling for his lover’s phone but no answer is given to him.

He doesn’t remember Chanyeol telling him about a meeting or work. Or is it because of the traffic? It might be rush hour so maybe Chanyeol is stuck in his car. But even then he should have called him.

Baekhyun bites on his finger, walking back and forth in his living room. If Chanyeol is still not here in five minutes, he is going to call the police—

 

 

 

There is a strum of music faintly heard. Baekhyun’s head snap, his ears trying to detect where the source of the music is. When he realizes that it’s from the outside, he pads to the window to take a peak.

Well, he doesn’t expect to find Chanyeol out there, holding a guitar and standing in between two big speakers. With his mouth hanging open, Baekhyun sees Chanyeol giving him a smile.

“Hey, Baekhyun. I’m sorry I’m late, but it’s quite hard to carry these two speakers from the car.” He laughs softly, making Baekhyun giggles like a teenage girl in love.

“What are you doing there?” He asks, a bit shouting because his flat is on the sixth floor and Chanyeol is down there. He can see some neighbors peeking out of the window, curious with the strum of guitar every now and then.

“I’m here to sing you a song. Please listen carefully.” Chanyeol says, grinning, before he strums his guitar for the companion music.

Baekhyun leans on the window sill, smiling like an idiot while listening to Chanyeol singing his heart out, sprouting millions of cheesy words and giving flying kiss to him. Almost all his neighbors are all watching with smiles and some even clap their hands to follow the beat, and it makes Baekhyun smiles shyly with pink flush decorating his cheeks. Chanyeol’s singing is not the very best in this world, but he is still the winner in Baekhyun’s heart.

When the song is over, the neighbors clap excitedly. Chanyeol bows to them thankfully, his fingers still strumming a gentle music. He looks up to Baekhyun with expectant smile.

“How was it?”

Baekhyun gives him two thumbs up. “The best!”

Chanyeol grins, swaying to the music he is still strumming. “All the love confession in the song is true. I love you so much, Baekhyun, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Hearing that, Baekhyun’s smile falls off. Chanyeol stops strumming his guitar, pulling a small box out of his jacket pocket and getting onto one knee. The neighbors all are clapping and cooing at them. Baekhyun stares silently, seeing the familiar nervous glint in Chanyeol’s eyes.

“Will you marry me and help me write the happy ending in our storybook?” Chanyeol asks loudly, bordering shouting and eliciting a loud cheer from the neighbors.

Baekhyun says nothing. Instead of answering, he closes back the window and draws the curtain shut.

Chanyeol’s smile disappears and his fingers clutching onto the opened ring box tremble in insecurity. Has he read all the signals wrong? Is this too fast? Has Baekhyun fallen out of love with him? Did he make another fatal mistake again? Various of negative thoughts fly in his head and Chanyeol closes back the velvet box. Maybe he should just pack the speakers and go back home.

Halfway in stuffing the velvet box back into his pocket, he feels quick hands tugging him up and lips cover his. Chanyeol stumbles back in surprise, finding an armful of Baekhyun clinging onto him and kissing the daylight out of him.

Baekhyun is smiling so wide when he leans away from the bruising kiss. Chanyeol blinks in shock.

“Yes.” Baekhyun whispers excitedly, his face lighting up in pure happiness. “A million times yes for that promise of happy ending.” He presses another kiss on Chanyeol’s mouth.

Chanyeol lets out a disbelief gasp, before he laughs loudly and scoops Baekhyun up by his waist to spin him around. Baekhyun clings onto him, laughing and crying at the same time.

They tune out the noises of the neighbors hooting and cheering; only focusing on the way Chanyeol puts the ring onto his finger and brings his hand up for a kiss on his knuckles. The taller male grins happily. “I love you so much!” He grunts out, laughing happily.

Baekhyun cups his face and pulls him in for a kiss to seal that promise of a happy ending.


End file.
